1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for imparting color and flavor stability to liquid containing comestibles and more particularly to the achievement of such stabilization by means of electrolytic deoxidation of the comestible.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that comestibles and particularly fruit juices are unstable in that undesirable changes in appearance and flavor due to oxidative deterioration occur when such juices are packaged and permitted to stand for even short periods of time, e.g. a day or two.
Among the oxidative changes which comestibles such as fruit juices are liable to undergo are the loss of the "fresh" flavor taste and/or the development of changes in color, i.e., a general browning of the juice after it is packaged or canned. These changes in the juice greatly decrease its attractiveness for consumer use. In order to produce saleable, satisfactory juices it is necessary that the taste of the fruit juice approximate a natural or "fresh" taste and that the off tastes which otherwise develop in packaged or canned juices be reduced to a minimum. Secondly, it is necessary that the fruit juices have a desired natural color which will not rapidly darken or brown on standing.
The present invention relates to a process of taste and color stabilization of liquid comestibles such as fruit juices whereby the desirable properties of the comestible are retained for long periods of time and undesirable changes therein are inhibited or retarded by the electrolytic deoxidative treatment of the comestible in accordance with the specific steps of the present invention which will hereinafter be disclosed.
Electrolytic treatment of fruit juices is known to the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,420 teaches a method of color stabilization of fruit juices wherein inert gases such as carbon dioxide are bubbled through the juice under high vacuum to remove oxygen while an electrical current is passed through the juice. As will hereinafter be illustrated electrolytic treatment of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,420 does not have any substantial effect on the deoxidation of the juice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,802 teaches decolorization of melanodins in food wherein the product is placed in the cathode zone of an electrolytic cell separated into anode and cathode zones by an ion permeable membrane such as a ceramic tube or disc the anode zone containing an electrolyte such as potassium chloride, sodium chloride and the liquid food product being subjected to a low amperage current for an extended period of time, e.g. 16-38 hours to effect electrolytic reduction of the melanodins. The conditions proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,802 for the decolorization of melanodins will change the taste and flavor of the food product, add undesirable cations such as potassium and sodium to the liquid food product and will not effect substantial deoxidation of the liquid food product. Further the time required in the practice of U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,802 is impractical for the treatment of large tonnages of liquid comestibles required in commercial operations.